


Love is a bourgeois construct

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [11]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, OE, a bit OOC, a bit of irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: Happy families are all alike... but are they? Are they really happy?Particularly when everyone overtly tatlles about the mésalliance and how the Prince Regent of Talig is going slightly mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF OE female 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5369639)
> 
> Download here: [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/GZqvsJ5non9rC), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/TvX_aGXmon9yk), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/AiMLq89JonA3k)
> 
> The title is borrowed from the so-called Pet Shop Boys' song. However, the song itself is not used.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/DrRxvCJ.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1Ayjzfw.jpg)


End file.
